Dreams and Kisses
by GuiltyFandoms
Summary: Late nights when Blake can't sleep she sometimes examines her dreams.
1. Blakes Dream

Authors Note: This particular drabble is inspired by how in Peter Pan things like dreams and kisses are treated as actual physical objects. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, late into the night Blake would find herself sleepless. Sometimes, when she was sure even the moon couldn't see what she was up to she'd sneak over to her dresser. Hidden there, in a back corner, was a dream she kept neatly wrapped up in a handkerchief. It was a dream she had been having since her second year of Beacon. A dream she hardly dared think of - for all that it sat like a stone in her stomach.<p>

She'd slink to bed and turn it over in her hands. The dream was one that was mostly bare and cool save for its fiery heart. She found herself dreaming of a little house. Just big enough for two. A little house with a vegetable garden (Yang always was on about freshness for herbs and produce) and a fireplace. Maybe a small office where she could stash her books. A garage that could double as a workshop for weapons. Maybe someplace with a basement for a work out room. Little inconsequential things that were easily rearranged.

But, mostly she dreamed of Yang. Yang with dirt and grime smeared on her face banging through the front door singing old outdated sitcom tunes. Yang with Blake's name upon her lips and Love upon her tongue. Yang with a golden chain around her neck bearing a single plain silver band. Yang laughing as she helped Blake untangle her own golden band from matching colored hair. Twisting, turning thoughts of her and Yang. Of arms wrapped around waists or necks. Of kisses exchanged and warmth abound.

Slowly though, Blake turned the dream over looking at it from all sides. She wasn't sure when, or even how, but small fragile pieces had bumpily latched her precious dream. Dreams, strangely enough, of children. Children whose faces were always undefined exempting, maybe, Yang's broad warm grin. These little fragments were more akin to frayed threads than proper dreams themselves. But always little souls came in twos and always, always would they grin like Yang.

Shaking her head Blake sighed, frustrated with both herself and her life. It's not as though graduation was long ago and this dream un-achievable. It just hurt to think none of this could come true. Whenever had Yang so much as hinted at such things being possible between them? Ears tucking down, Blake grimaced at a particular flash from the dream. A flash of Yang with a little babe who's little tufted ears couldn't quite stick up all the way.

With a hiss Blake wraps up the dream and has it wedged in a corner to be forgotten until another moonless and sleepless night draws her near. Pulling back blankets and sheets Blake swears to herself she won't dream of these things anymore. If Yang, loud straight forward open Yang, hadn't made any mention then surely she wasn't interested. She needed to let the dream go. Tucking herself in Blake mutters to herself. "No more dreams."

Much to Blake's dismay the images her mind conjures that night are of a tiny hand grasping at her finger and soft laughter as Yang's lips brush hers.


	2. Yangs Dream

Author's Note: So, let's see what Yang's dream is, hm?

Yang groaned as she fell face first onto her bed. One day she swore, she was going to _wring_ the neck of whomever it was in charge of arranging the airship flights for the Huntsmen Guild. This 3 AM flights thing was going to kill her one day.

Shuffling around Yang sluggishly stripped off her dirty, wrinkled battle gear so she could enjoy the softness of her bed without feeling quite so gross. Yang spent several minutes simply enjoying the fact she was back in her bed and not some starchy hotel one. Opening her eyes she reached out to her nightstand refusing to move any more than necessary. Pulling open the top drawer she felt around blindly for her favorite dream. It was a palm sized, heavy dream. One that was a kaleidoscope of color from the seasons, no the _years_ her dream often encompassed.

A tired grin spread across her face as she flipped the dream over to stare at the smooth flattened side. It was cool; shades of black, purple and gold swirling together. The dream flashed and twitched with images of Blake. Blake studying drowsily with tea. Blake with her golden eyes intense and narrow as she aims Gambol Shroud at some unknown enemy. Blake smiling and shy with a book in one hand. A Blake who never needed her ears hidden by a bow.

Shuffling her face against the pillow Yang let the dream drop into her bed. She just wasn't sure what to do about her Blake situation. It wasn't until the team had graduated did she realize how much she had fallen for her partner. Looking back, it had been so painfully obvious. At some point the dates Yang went on stopped moving to a second or third. And the number of times she accepted, or asked out anyone, had dropped right to zero during third year.

Really, it all had to do with Blake. At first, it was because of the racist opinions so many classmates held about the Faunus. The racism against the Faunus was such a huge encompassing thing and how could she date anyone who still had their eyes closed about it? So yes, that had been why none of the dates had taken off towards a relationship... but, she still couldn't pinpoint when it went from that to the simple fact they _weren't_ Blake herself.

Yang opened her eyes again to watch the dream's shifting realities. Some were of the home she wanted. A home with wedding bands, children, team barbecues in the backyard and other stupid ridiculous domesticity. Others had Grimm hunts, tournament battles and their adventures in the other kingdoms. Two seemingly opposing facets of the life she wanted; but both held Blake at the center of it all.

Squirming around to get more comfortable Yang pulled a sheet up over her shoulders. She'd talk to Blake as soon as she could. Maybe she could pull a few favors from some people she knew in the Guild and get her and Blake's post-Hunt leave to match up. Granted at least one of her days was going to be spent catching up on paperwork... It'd be worth it even if she was turned down. Cause really, if you had a chance at forever, wouldn't you take it?


End file.
